Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Diana2901
Summary: Eine kurze Fortsetzung der Folge Weihnachtsfreuden, der Weihnachtsfolge der 8. Staffel . FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN!


Titel: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte

Autor: Diana (diana29012002yahoo.de)

Kategorie: H/M-Shipper

Episode: „Weihnachtsfreuden" (Weihnachtsfolge der Stafel 8)

Inhalt: Ich finde die Folge war ein wenig zu kurz. Das ist meine Meinung, wie es hätte weitergehen können/sollen.

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Eine Verletzung des Copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt. Mit der Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

* * *

0300 Z-Zeit (22.00 Uhr EST)  
Haus der Familie Roberts, Washington D.C. 

°Also du bist noch nicht zurück. Inzwischen sind alle hier. Nur du nicht... das Essen wurde noch nicht serviert und wir hoffen, dass du bald kommst... (kurze Pause) ...und das alles okay ist.°

„Eine wichtige Nachricht, Commander?"

Harm wandte seinen Blick vom Handy seinem Vorgesetzten zu. „Sehr wichtig, Sir."

„Ich hoffe kein Problem..."

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein, Sir. Kein Problem. Etwas..." Er sah, dass Mac gerade mit Harriet zurückkehrte nachdem sie Klein-A.J. ins Bett gebracht haben, und war nicht mehr in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. „Entschuldigen sie mich kurz, Sir?"

„Aber sicher doch."

Harm ging auf seine Partnerin zu und als sie das bemerkte blieb sie stehen, während Harriet weiter zu A.J. und Meredith, die an seiner Seite war, ging.

Neben ihr stehen bleibend sagte Harm: „Ich habe gerade deine Nachricht abgehört."

„Oh!" Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Die hatte ich ganz vergessen."

„Du klangst besorgt."

„Ich ... naja ... irgendwie haben sich wohl ein Paar unschöne Erinnerungen an einen gewissen ... Flugzeugabsturz in meine Erinnerungen geschlichen."

„Soll vorkommen." Er nickte und erkannte, dass sie nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte. Also wechselte er das Thema ohne zu offensichtlich zu sein. „Ich habe übrigens den Besitzer des von mir ins Meer gesetzten Flugzeuges kennen gelernt."  
Natürlich durchschaute sie ihn. Dankbar lächelnd ging sie darauf ein. „Ja? Wer?"  
„Der CAG der USS Coral Sea."

Sie lachte herzhaft. „Lass mich raten. Du hattest ein Paar nette Tage auf dem Träger."

xxxxxx

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich nun auch Sturgis und Coates zu Harriet, Chegwidden und seiner Begleiterin gesellt und beobachteten unauffällig - unabhängig voneinander - die beiden noch immer miteinander scherzenden Offiziere.

„Sieht so aus, als müsste sie erst jemand zu ihrem Glück zwingen, bevor sie den ersten Schritt machen," stöhnte Harriet kopfschüttelnd. Erschrocken über ihre eigene Offenheit fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Tut leid, Sir. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein."

„Schon gut, Lieutenant. Sie haben ja Recht."

„Allerdings sind da ja auch noch die Vorschriften..."

Er wusste nicht, was ihn an diesem Abend so offen reden ließ, aber das war ja auch egal. Den Kopf leicht schief legend erklärte er: „Ich verrate ihnen was, Lieutenant. Ich habe schon vor Jahren beim Secnav angefragt, was im hypothetischen Fall des Falles passieren würde. Und wie es aussieht, sah er kein Problem darin eine weitere Ausnahme machen zu müssen. Und obwohl in der Zwischenzeit ein anderer Mann diese Position begleitet, spricht glaube ich nichts gegen einen kleinen Schups..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass einer der beiden etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte."

Die anderen vier starrten Sturgis - der sich fragte, ob er das wirklich laut gesagt hatte - überrascht an.

„Wissen sie etwas, dass uns anderen verborgen blieb?" erkundigte sich der Admiral.

Sturgis zögerte: „Nun ja. Also sagen wir einfach, das ich ein Paar Dinge gehört habe."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Bei allem Respekt. Sie alle kennen den Colonel und den Commander doch schon länger als ich. Und ich denke, dass sie verstehen, wenn ich es lieber nicht riskiere etwas auszuplaudern, was nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war."

„Natürlich, Commander. Aber wir sollten ihre Aussage trotzdem nicht ignorieren..."

Harriet grinste ihn an: „Haben sie schon eine Idee, Sir?"

xxxxxx

Da sich die Menschenmenge um den Admiral immer mehr vergrößerte, wurden auch Harm und Mac auf das Verhalten ihrer Freunde aufmerksam.

Sie näherten sich ihnen und obwohl das Gespräch keineswegs abbrach, hatten sie doch das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie bei etwas gestört hatten.

„Colonel, Commander," hieß sie der Admiral in ihrer Runde willkommen. „Zu ihnen wollte ich gerade..."  
„Gibt es ein Problem, Sir?" erkundigte sich Harm sofort.

„Das können sie laut sagen."

Harm und Mac schauten sich erschrocken an. Konnte es den keine Feier ohne Zwischenfälle in ihrem Leben geben?

Währenddessen sprach A.J. unbeirrt weiter: „In meinem gesamten Stab gibt es niemand, der gewillt ist seinen Weihnachtsurlaub zu verlängern."  
Ihre Überraschung stieg. „Sir?"

„Wie ich schon den anderen erklärte, habe ich eine kleine Skihütte in den Appalachen. Ich wollte mir die nächsten Tage freinehmen, hinfahren und hatte extra einen Handwerker bestochen, damit er ausnahmsweise auch während der Feiertage arbeitet. Es gibt da ein Paar Probleme, die nicht wirklich schlimm sind, die aber behoben werden sollten. Doch mit den Kuwaitis kann ich unmöglich weg..."  
„Kuwaitis, Sir?" fragte Harm, der ja eben erst von einem Flugzeugträger zurückgekehrt war.

A.J. erklärte es ihm schnell und fuhr dann fort: „Ich gehe wohl Recht in der Annahme, dass sie beide ebenfalls keine Lust auf kostenlosen Urlaub haben!"

Konnte dieses Gespräch eigentlich noch verrückter werden?

„Wir beide, Sir? Sie meinen zusammen?" hakte Mac nach.

„Naja. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass gerade im Gebirge ständig unvorhergesehene Dinge geschehen. Und da ist es einfach am sichersten, wenn man nicht allein unterwegs ist. Ich wäre ihnen natürlich auch dankbar, wenn sich nur einer von ihnen bereiterklären würde, mir auszuhelfen. Schaut man sich allerdings ihre Unfallstatistiken an, so wäre es sinnvoller sich auf alle Eventualitäten vorzubereiten."

„Da stimme ich ihnen natürlich zu," fuhr Mac fort, während Harm verwundert zwischen ihr und A.J. hin- und herschaute. „Aber ich werde doch auch mit den Kuwaitis beschäftigt sein..."

„Commander Turner und ich werden mit ihnen schon fertig. Kann ich ihren Worten entnehmen, dass sie interessiert wären diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?"

„Nun ja. Ich habe noch einige Urlaubstage übrig und ich habe noch nichts für die nächsten Tage geplant. Also spricht eigentlich nichts dagegen."  
Der Admiral dankte ihr und wandte sich an Harm: „Was ist mit ihnen, Commander?"

Nach einem fragenden Blick zu Mac, die ihm einfach nur zulächelte, nickte er. „Ich helfe ihnen natürlich gern, Sir."

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass nicht nur der Admiral lächelte sondern alle Anwesenden.

xxxxxx

0420 Z-Zeit (23.20 Uhr EST)  
Haus der Familie Roberts, Washington D.C.

Als eine der letzten Gäste verließen Harm und Mac kurz vor Mitternacht das Haus ihrer Freunde. Vor Macs Corvette blieben sie stehen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich morgen das Fahren übernehme."

„Dein SUV?" hakte Mac nach.

Harm nickte: „Ich denke nicht, dass unsere Corvettes Skigebiets-fest sind."

„Da könntest du Recht haben. Dafür übernehme ich unsere Vorräte. Ich denke, ich habe genug Lebensmittel eingekauft, damit sie auch für uns beide reichen."

„So lang ich sie kochen darf, bin ich einverstanden."

Sie schlug ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. „Hey. So schlecht bin ich auch nicht."

Er lachte nur.

„Okay. Wann kommst du morgen vorbei?"

Harm dachte kurz darüber nach. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir richtig zeitig losfahren, so dass wir nicht in den Feiertagsverkehr kommen."

„Einverstanden."

Für einige Sekunden standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber - unwissend, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

„Wenn du keine Lust hast..." setzte Mac schließlich unsicher an, und wurde sofort von Harm unterbrochen: „Denk doch so etwas nicht. Meine Mom ist mit Frank zu dessen Eltern gefahren und mein Bruder hat auch schon andere Pläne. Das Angebot des Admirals hat mich davor bewahrt dieses Jahr Weihnachten ganz allein zu feiern." Ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen bestätigte seine Aussagen, so dass Mac zufrieden nickte. „Außerdem..." Er brach ab.

Mac verstand ihn auch so und nickte bestätigend. „Außerdem!"

Lächelnd gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich zum gehen. Einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter zurückwerfend verabschiedete er sich mit einem „Okay. Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh... Schlaf gut, Marine."

xxxxxx

1640 Z-Zeit (11.40 Uhr EST)  
Irgendwo in den Appalachen  
West Virginia

Mit dem Orientierungssinn eines Marines und den Fahrkünsten eines Kampfpiloten erreichten sie ihr Ziel in weniger als 5 Stunden.

Als sie den Wagen meilenweit entfernt vom nächsten Ort vor einer winzigen Holzhütte parkten, wurde Harm doch ein wenig unsicher. „Sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"

„So steht es zumindest in der Wegbeschreibung, die uns der Admiral zusammen mit den Schlüsseln gegeben hat."

„Okay. Ich denke, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob wir hier richtig sind: wir probieren, ob die Schlüssel passen!"

Sie stiegen aus und stapften durch die 30 Zentimeter hohe Schneedecke - bis auf die Straße und die Einfahrt war der Schnee noch unberührt - zur Eingangstür.

Mac holte den Schlüssel hervor, schob ihn durchs Loch - was noch wunderbar funktionierte - und probierte ihn umzudrehen. Nichts regte sich.

„Was ist los?" wollte Harm wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht nicht."

„Der Schlüssel passt nicht?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich glaube, das Schloss ist einfach nur einfroren."

„Oh da kann ich abhelfen." Er ging schnell zum Auto und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Flasche zurück. „Entfrosterspray," erklärte er. „Ist zwar eigentlich für die Autoscheiben, aber ich denke, hier sollte es auch funktionieren."

Mac entfernte den Schlüssel und Harm sprühte ein Paar Spitzer in des Schloss. Sie warteten eine Minute und dann versuchte es Mac noch einmal. Diesesmal öffnete sich die Tür ohne großen Widerstand.

Und während Harm zum Wagen zurückging, um die Flasche wegzubringen und ihre Koffer zu holen, betrat Mac die Hütte.

Als er kurz darauf zurückkehrte, verkündete er stolz: „Es geht doch nichts über eine ordentliche Vorbereitungen auf alle Eventualitäten."  
Er schaute sich interessiert in dem großen Wohnzimmer, das sehr gemütlich eingerichtet war und sogar einen Kamin hatte, um. Durch einen steinernen Torbogen kam man in eine winzige Küche und eine weitere Tür ging in einen anderen Raum ab - das Schlafzimmer wie Harm vermutete. Die Couch, die dem Kamin gegenüberstand sah sehr bequem aus und sollte auch für Harms Körpergröße ausreichend sein, so dass die Schlafplatzfrage kein Problem darstellen sollte.

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an seiner Partnerin hängen, die ganz in Gedanken zu sein schien. „Mac?"

Sie trat ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er erkennen konnte, was sie betrachtet hatte und sagte: „Kannst du auch eine kaputte Heizung reparieren?!"

xxxxxx

1740 Z-Zeit (12.40 Uhr EST)  
Irgendwo in den Appalachen  
West Virginia

Trotz des großen technischen Wissens, das er im Laufe seiner Laufbahn als Pilot und später beim Renovieren seiner Wohnung erworben hatte, verweigerte sich die Heizung Harms Versuchen sie wieder in Stand zu setzen. Doch da ein Kamin und ausreichend Holz vorhanden und der Mechaniker für den nächsten Tag angekündigt war, machten sie sich darüber keine größeren Gedanken. Viel mehr verunsicherte sie da schon die Tatsache, dass die Tür nicht wie von Harm erwartet in ein weiteres Zimmer, sondern nur in ein kleines Bad führte. Somit war die einzige Schlafmöglichkeit in der ganzen Hütte die - zugegebenermaßen große und bequeme - Couch.

Obwohl weder Harm noch Mac ein Problem damit hatten das Bett mit dem jeweils anderen zu teilen, waren sie noch nicht bereit das auszusprechen, so dass sich eine gewisse Anspannung zwischen ihnen breit gemacht hatte.

Schließlich hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, die Sache erst einmal ruhen zu lassen und auf einem kleinen Spaziergang ihre Umgebung zu erkunden.

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen sie bei einer Aussichtsplattform an. Harm lehnte sich locker gegen das Geländer und betrachtete die Umgebung, während Mac kurz vor ihm stehen blieb. Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, hatten beide das untrügliche Gefühl in einem Déjà-vu festzustecken. Okay, sie waren dieses Mal nicht auf einem Schiff und sie waren auch nicht von anderen Menschen umgeben, aber sonst erinnerte doch sehr viel an alte Zeiten.

Erschrocken wandte Harm seinen Kopf ab und ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Winterlandschaft schweifen. Für einen Moment dachte Mac daran es ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Dann sprach sie doch: „Das holt irgendwie alte Erinnerungen hervor..."

Wollte sie wirklich darüber sprechen? Wollte er darüber sprechen? Schließlich nickte er. Sie schaute ihn noch immer mit großen Augen fragend an und Harm entschied, dass er unter gegebenen Umständen auch gleich richtig mit ihr reden konnte. Schließlich gab es noch einige unbeantwortete Fragen, die ihn seit Jahren verfolgten und die nur eine Person beantworten konnte. Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend begann er zu sprechen: „Alles worum ich dich gebeten habe, war etwas Zeit..."

Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen und wusste somit auch nicht, was er dachte und wollte. Schließlich antwortete sie leise: „Und ich war nicht gewillt, sie dir zu geben."

Er schnaubte. „So viel habe ich auch mitbekommen."

„Trotzdem ist seither Zeit vergangen," gab Mac zu bedenken und versuchte verzweifelt Augenkontakt zu ihm herzustellen - was ihr nicht gelang, da sein Blick noch immer auf die Ferne gerichtet war. Machte sie einen Fehler? Alles lief so gut zwischen ihnen ... genauso wie damals... vor dieser katastrophalen Nacht auf der Fähre im Hafen von Sydney. Was wenn sie jetzt wieder alles zerstörte?

„Die Zeit bleibt nicht einmal für uns stehen."

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hatte sich bereits so weit vorgewagt, da konnte sie auch auf volles Risiko gehen. „Würde deine Antwort heute anders lauten?"

„Würde deine Reaktion heute anders sein?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Oh Gott. Warum war das nur so schwer! Bevor ihre Stimme ganz ihren Dienst versagen konnte, flüsterte sie. „Ja. Ich würde dir heute die Zeit geben."

Endlich wandte er ihr seinen Kopf zu und Mac konnte ihr Herz förmlich einen riesigen Hüpfer machen sehen, als sie in seinen Augen keinerlei Ablehnung oder Groll finden konnte. Vielleicht war ihr Vorstoß ja doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen.

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sagte: „Gut, zu wissen. Aber ich denke, ich werde das Angebot nicht annehmen..."

„Was soviel heißt wie..." Sie schaute ihn unsicher an.

„Das heißt, dass ich erkannt habe, dass ich nicht nur in meinem Beruf Risiken eingehen sollte, wo oftmals viel mehr auf dem Spiel steht als eine Zurückweisung." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Harm konnte sich nicht erinnern, es jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben und er fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er nicht schon früher etwas dafür getan hatte, es hervorzubringen. „Ich liebe dich, Sarah MacKenzie."

Ohne zu zögern erwiderte sie: „Und ich liebe dich, Harmon Rabb jr."

Für einige Minuten starrten sie sich einfach nur in die Augen und lächelten sich an.

„Sollte jetzt nicht ein Kuss folgen?"

Sein Lächeln ging fließend ins typische Rabb-Grinsen über. „Ich weiß nicht. Sollte es?"

„Ich denke schon."

Als würde ihn das gar nichts angehen zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Okay."

Sie machten einen Schritt aufeinander zu und als die Spannung zwischen ihnen immer größer wurde, verstummte ihr Lachen. Obwohl sie es gar nicht mehr erwarten konnten, bewegten sich ihre Köpfe wie in Zeitlupentempo aufeinander zu. Und als sie schon fast nicht mehr daran glaubten, verschmolzen ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss, der scheinbar ewig dauerte. Irgendwann siegte dann aber doch die Atemnot und sie trennten sich wenige Zentimeter voneinander.

„Denkst du, der Admiral wusste, dass die Heizung defekt ist?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Denkst du, der Admiral wusste, dass das Haus nur aus einem Raum besteht?"

Er lachte auf. „Ja, ich denke, davon können wir ausgehen."

„Denkst du, der Admiral wollte uns damit etwas sagen?"

„Durchaus möglich."

Unsicher senkte sie den Blick zu Boden. „Was wenn nicht?"

Mit dem sanften Druck seines Zeigefingers zwang er sie wieder nach oben zu schauen. „Sollte das tatsächlich der Fall sein, dann lassen wir uns etwas einfallen. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir uns lieben." Sie nickte. „Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir das hier als das Weihnachtsgeschenk des Admirals ansehen können."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Erneut verschmolzen ihre Lippen in einem - wesentlich leidenschaftlicherem - Kuss.

ENDE

* * *

Ich wünsche allen ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2005. 


End file.
